Calling You Home
by Inevitable.Alex.Vause
Summary: "Please remember." The last two words I heard before she kissed me good-bye and walked away in her Army greens towards the gate that would take her away from me. I wanted her to stay, but I knew she had to go. This is the life she chose, a life that we chose actually a few years back when we graduated High School. I don't own Glee...possible G!P
1. Chapter 1 Please Remember

"Please remember."

The last two words I heard before she kissed me good-bye and walked away in her Army greens towards the gate that would take her away from me. I wanted her to stay, but I knew she had to go. This is the life she chose, a life that we chose actually a few years back when we graduated High School. I knew she wanted to serve her country. It has always been a passion of hers since she was just a little girl and her Grandpa lost his life in Vietnam.

I didn't fight her on this decision. I support everything that she does. This is her last year and then we will start the next chapter in our lives. We want to get married, have children...we want to just be together. She's been on leave for the last two weeks, after spending the last 6 months away from me. She going out into a war zone this time. She can't tell me where, which makes me even more nervous. I want to know that she is going to be safe, but she doesn't lie.

She doesn't know.

This next deployment will keep us apart for a little under 9 months. This will be the longest we will be away from each other. I try to put my brave face on for her but she knows me better than that. She knows as soon as she is out of my site, my tears will fall uncontrollably.

"Please remember." She tells me. It is the same two words that she leaves me with every time we are apart. I know exactly what these two words entail. Please remember that she loves me...and that she will do everything in her power to get back home to me. Please remember that if she doesn't make it, that her heart will always belong to me. Please remember that she did everything she could to make sure that I would be safe.

She takes one more look back, I can see her tears. I blow her a kiss and whisper that I love her. When she turns back around, I lose it. I fall to the cold airport floor and drop my head to my hands and curl within myself. I don't know if these tears will stop any time soon. I am pretty sure that people are staring at me…but I don't care.

What seems like minutes pass and then there are familiar arms around me, holding me close. I cannot be happier that my mother came back into my life. I don't know what I would have done without her and without Quinn. They have singlehandedly kept me from going completely insane. They hold on tight, each of them plastered to my side as I cry out my fear for the love of my life.

"I can't lose her." I say, just loud enough for them to hear me. They don't say anything, just hold me close. It's a routine now, being in this position. My love leaves and my mom and Quinn try to pick up the pieces. It's not her fault, I know it's her job, but I can't wait for the day when she comes home for good. The day when she walks off that plane and I can say welcome home and know that she will in fact be home.

I love her so much. I can't even voice how much. She has sacrificed so much for me. She gave up so much so that I could follow my dreams. After we graduated, we moved to New York. It wasn't her first choice at all, she wanted to go to Los Angeles. She didn't fight me though, not even a little. She just packed her stuff, met me at my daddy's and we got on the train the next day. When I started NYADA, she was behind me 100 percent, and when I quit school to pursue a career on Broadway, she didn't make me feel bad. She just stood behind me, because she wanted me to be happy.

I had a successful run on Broadway with Funny Girl. I could not have been happier at the chance of playing Fanny Brice. It was truly a dream come true. Next week I will be beginning production on Wicked in which I will play Ephaba. I can't wait. It is a two year run at least. That will keep me at least a little bit busy. Which is a good thing, although my mind will not drift away from thinking about her.

I spent another 20 minutes in a pile on the airport floor. I just couldn't pull myself up, I didn't have the strength. I am not strong without her, I am not me without her. My mom and Quinn help me up and walk me to the car. I climb into the back and just lay my head on the window and look up watching as plane after plane take off. I wonder which one is her and if she is looking down to see if she can see me. I know she is thinking about me as much as I am thinking about her. I know that she hates to leave just as much as I hate to see her go.

We both know that she has to though…and a part of her wants to. She loves the fact that she is an American Soldier. A soldier who is out there fighting for our Freedom. She also loves her uniform, she says that it makes her look official. I also get a big smiles when I see her in her military wear, because I think she looks pretty hot. She agrees with me, she is cocky like that at times.

I can feel my eyes getting heavy as we pull out of LaGuardia Airport and back towards the empty home that I share with her. I am thankful that I won't be officially alone. My mom bought a home pretty close to where we live and Quinn moved to New York a couple of months ago to try to pursue degree in Behavioral Science. She said that she was such a bitch to me in high school, and maybe learning about what makes people do what they do will help her forgive herself for the things that she did in the past. I told her how proud of her I was and that was that. She had an apartment about 15 minutes away, but when my beautiful girlfriend received her deployment orders this last time she moved in.

I am thankful. I don't know that I could do this alone. It is too hard without her.

It takes us an hour to get back home. I don't want to turn the key on the lock. I know what is going to be waiting for me when I open that door….

Emptiness, with a side of lonely.

I have to be strong though…for her…for us. I have to be supportive because I know that the job she chose is not as easy one. I am so proud of her.

I walk around our house, by this time I am being followed by our 9 week old chocolate lab Lola. She is still a puppy. She thought it would help with keeping her side of the bed warm, until she comes back. I like the fact that Lola is such a cuddle bug.

I walk a little more and turn on some lights. I go into our bedroom and grab the picture of us off of the nightstand and clutch it to my chest as I walk outside to sit on our porch swing. My mom and Quinn don't follow me. They just watch sadly as I make my way outside with Lola.

Once I am comfortable on the swing, I hold the picture out and my tears start again. This time for a different reason. I cry because of how happy she makes me. Because I could never imagine my life without her in it. And because I would never have known true love, if she wouldn't have ask me to give her a chance. I cry because I love her more than I have ever loved anyone, and I can't wait until she walks back through that door.

I stare at the picture before me. It was taken a couple of days ago. We went downtown by the fountain and she asked an older man there is he would take a picture of us together. He of course happily did so. As soon as he told us to smile she shyly ducked her head into the crook of my neck. It is my favorite picture because even though she is turned away from the camera, you can see the happiness on her face. It solidifies the fact that she is as happy as I am.

I look at it a minute longer before giving it a kiss.

I shift in the swing so that I am lying down. Lola is whining to get up there with me so I lift her up and she gets situated. We quickly get into cuddle mode. She licks the framed picture before she goes to sleep. She spends most of her time dong that right now.

I just watch her a bit before I can feel my own eyes getting heavy. I turn more to my side and clutch the picture in between the two of us. I drift off slowly, but not before I say what I say every time before I drift off whether she is by my side or not. It is just sort of something I started, after the first time she went on deployment a couple of years ago.

"Hurry back my love, be safe and please remember I love you to the moon and back, Santana."

_**Author Notes.**_

_**This was a prompt I was given by a friend, I hope I did it at least a little bit of justice. **_

_**Just trying to decide on one thing..**_

_**One shot or Multi-chapter?**_

_**Possible G!P What do you think?**_

_**Thanks for reading…Please Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Missing You

Missing You

It has been four long excruciating months since I last saw her…in person that is. I keep a picture of her inside of the pocket of my Army greens at all times. It's a good luck charm so to speak. I just feel as long as I have it with me…she is with me.

I miss her like crazy. All I want to do right now is take her in my arms and hold her tight. I want to stroke her long chestnut hair and caress her cheeks. I want to see that smile. The one that no matter how bad I am feeling or how shitty of a day I have had, can lift me up and make me happy again. It's contagious. That smile of hers. I am pretty convinced that it should wins its own type of trophy or something. I sure as hell think that it is award winning.

I can't wait to hold her again. To tell her in person how much I love her and how much I missed her. I can't wait to make love to her again. The last time we made love we held each other for hours afterwards, just talking about the next phase in our lives. This is my last tour of duty and then I am getting out. I feel that I have served my purpose and become a better person because of my decision to join the Army. I also knew from the start that I didn't want to do it forever.

I joined to make my family proud, and to honor my Grandfather. I joined because I wanted to be a part of something special. Rachel always said that being a part of something special, makes you special. I fully believe that she is right. The Army is something special. It taught to be honorable and to trust. Things that had always been hard for me to develop in the past. The Army has taught me to be better and for that I am grateful. However, I feel that my time in this particular profession is drawing at a close. There is so much more that I want to accomplish in life. I still want to go to Law School and become a Lawyer. I think that I would be very good at that. I am told that I am a class act arguer….hmmm maybe a prosecuting attorney would serve me well.

Rachel and I want to get married. That is at the top of our list right now. We wanted to say "I do" before I left for basic training a few years ago, but it did not work out. Things were just so rushed and we just couldn't squeeze it in. We have also been talking a lot about having children. We both want to have a big family. We have had endless conversations about this and it just gets me more and more excited every time the subject comes up. I just can't wait.

I have two more months until I see her again. I hate to leave her. I know that it tears her apart just as much as it does me. Every time I have to leave her, I feel like I am leaving half of my heart behind. I am not whole without her. For a long time now she has been that half of me that makes me complete. We write to each other every day, and once a week we send the letters out to each other. It's nice, because by the time I get the letters from her it's almost like I have this sweet, sentimental new book to read.

Rachel has turned me pretty soft. I mean I am still Santana Fucking Lopez, but I now have this soft side as well that Rachel found in me. I could not imagine a day without her. In fact, I always tell everyone that I don't remember my life before Rachel, and that's the absolute truth. It sounds strange I know, but it is almost as it time didn't exist before we were together.

I love her like I have never loved anyone before. It scares me at times because I feel so much for her. I try to explain my thoughts and emotions to her in my daily letters, but sometimes I can't find the right words. She knows me better than anyone though, and she always tells me that she knows exactly what I am trying to say and she knows exactly how I feel because it is the same way as her.

I have been sitting at our post for the past hour writing one of my letters to Rachel. I can't tell her where I am. This is one of the things that she really hates about me being out here. I don't blame her. I would be scared to death is the tables were turned and Rachel couldn't tell me where she was.

There hasn't been too much going on the last few days. We did have a bit of a scare the other day though when we were struck by enemy fire. Thankfully just a few bullet grazes and nothing really serious. We are lucky, we have yet to lose any soldiers in my unit. I am the only girl, surrounded by a bunch of guys. I find it funny though, they all thought that they would need to protect me, you know because I am such a fragile little girl. Hah! Little did they know that it would be Lopez here that would be saving their asses. It's funny really. We all have the utmost respect for each other.

My letter to Rachel is cut short when my Sargent starts to yell out orders. It doesn't sound good. I quickly pack up my things and start to take cover with the rest of my unit. It seems the enemy has discovered us. I take out the picture of Rachel and give it a quick kiss before tucking it safely away again.

It's time to go to work.

It's time to fight, not only for my life, and my freedom, but also for Rachel's.

This fight is for us, and for us I will always fight.

I cross my chest and say a prayer before I grab my gun and lead the way towards home.

**Author Notes. **

**I hope you are all enjoying this story. It is very different than I have ever wrote. A good friend of mine is in the Army and absolutely loves Pezberry, so I thought I would dedicate this to her. Thanks all.**

**Please Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Visit

It's been five months. Five long excruciating months since I have heard from Santana. I have never gone this long without hearing from her. It's killing me. I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm in this nightmare that I am never going to get out of. I want to hear her voice…even more I want her right next to me. I want to touch her skin and get lost in the way that she feels when she is inside of me. I know it's just a matter of time before she is here with me again but I just…I just want her back now. I try to do things to keep my mind off of the fact that she is not here next to me but…I can't.

She is always on my mind. There is never a moment where I am not thinking about how she is, if she is hurt, or worse. I can't take the not knowing. It is the worse part about her profession.

She missed our skype session. We skype once a week and she missed it. It is not like her. I haven't received letters lately either. I am trying so hard to believe that she is safe and if just not in a position to keep in contact, but as day after day goes by, it is getting harder.

I continue to write her every day. I haven't stopped, even though her letters have. I know that it is just a matter of time before I start getting them again. I have been keeping in contact with the base that Santana is stationed. They have received no word on Santana being hurt, or missing for that matter. It is nice to have a few friends there. I am not so sure that THAT kind of information would be so readily administered to just anyone.

Quinn has been trying to keep me pretty busy lately. She drags me along to all of these arts and crafts shows. Apparently she developed a liking to things like this when she was at Yale. She has become quite artsy herself. She painted this beautiful sign in mine and Santana's bedroom last week. It was a silhouette of a soldier with words like brave, courage, hope and others that surrounded it. I am sure that Santana will absolutely love it when she comes home.

There is so much going on lately. Santana is supposed to be coming home for good next week. I can't wait to hold her in my arms again just knowing that I won't have to let her go again. I can't wait to throw this big party for her and show her how proud of her that everyone is. We all are in awe of her bravery and the courage that she has shown while she has been out there fighting for all of our freedom.

Quinn along with Santana's mom, my mom and I have been trying to plan this huge coming home extravaganza for Santana. It has been a long week trying to get everything together. We have most of the details figured out. We are just waiting on a few more RSVP's from our friends back in Lima, so far there are going to be close to 100 friends and family members that will be here after I pick Santana up from the airport. Good thing we have a big backyard and our neighbors are not that close to us.

I have been sitting on mine and Santana's bed for the past two hours trying to sort through our pictures. I want to put together a fun slide show for Santana and for our friends and family members that we have not seen in a while. I have also been sorting through music and I just can't decide which ones that I want to use. I of course want to use some of her favorite songs. I even found some pictures of a bunch of our friends during our Glee Club days. I think I will put a bunch of those in the slide show with some of the music that we had recorded back then. I am pretty sure that everyone would be happy to see those again. Of course in most of the pics Santana has her signature snarky smirk on her face. I would never admit this to her face but she is sexy as hell to me when she flashes that look.

I was so busy trying to get everything done for Santana that I didn't even realize that the door had rang. I moved everything aside and slid off of the bed when I heard Quinn call for me the first time. When I heard her call my name the second time I could tell something was wrong. I could tell that Quinn was really upset. I started to run out of my bedroom and down the stairs. My heart stopped and my steps halted when I reached the bottom of the stairs and I was able to see who was at the door. I looked at Quinn, there were tears in her eyes. I look out of the door and at the two men standing at the front door. They were in military uniform and they were holding what looked like a letter. I didn't want to go any closer. When they made eye contact with me I they took off their berets.

I lost it. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands. I was screaming and crying and I just couldn't stop. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. I knew it was bad, I just couldn't calm down enough to find out how bad. My tears wouldn't stop, even as I felt Quinn's arms wrap around me and pull me to her.

She didn't say anything. She just held me tight and cried with me.

I could hear the officers behind us talking amongst each other but I didn't stop clinging to Quinn. It was another 20 minutes before I was able to get my body to stop shaking. I have to know what's going on. If Santana is hurt I want to know…if Santana is dead…I need to know. My tears continue at an alarming rate, just thinking about whether or not Santana is still alive. I need to calm down for her…I need to get this information for her.

I extract myself from Quinn's arms and use my couch to help me up and steady my shaky legs. When I have my footing, I step closer.

"Ms. Berry, we are really sorry to show up like this. I'm Officer Cooper and this is Officer Brown." I sadly nod my head and listen as they read out there piece of official business.

I break down again when they hand me the piece a paper.

I drop to my knees again and crawl into a fetal position. I hear them ask Quinn is I needed them to stay. I hear her say no and then the door closes. It's just us again. Me, and Quinn. I don't know what to say or what to think.

All I can do is cry, and I won't stop.

I won't stop crying, not until she is found. I know that she is not dead, I know that she is out there somewhere just trying to be safe. I know she is out there thinking about me as much as I am thinking about her.

**Author Notes.**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4 My Dearest Santana

My Dearest Santana,

You were supposed to come home last month, but you didn't. I prayed and prayed that you would call and tell me that you were at the airport waiting for me to pick you up, but you didn't. I broke down. I lost it. I didn't leave our bed for days. I just cried and cried. I miss you more than anything in this world. I feel like everything is caving in around me.

I feel like everything is falling apart. I am trying to be strong for you, because I know that you are being as strong and brave as you possibly can. I hope that you are safe and that you are eating right and drinking lots of water. You were so skinny the last time I saw you. Please make sure you are eating. I hope you know how much I love you and how it is killing me to not be able to hold you in my arms or to be able to listen to your voice. I miss your letters and your pictures.

It been a long few months without hearing from you. I know you are alive, because I can feel it. My hearts tells me that I am right. I hold out hope that you will be found soon and that you will be returned home to me. I pray that you are okay every morning and every night.

I want you to know that no matter how long it takes for you to come back home, I will always wait for you. I will never lose faith that you will come back. I believe in you and I believe in us and I know that you will find your way back to me.

You are every day in my thoughts and prayers and I will continue to hold on to our plans for when you come home. You are everything to me Santana. You are that half of me that makes me whole. Without you I am missing that very special part of me.

With Love Always

Rachel


	5. Chapter 5 Letter Left Sealed

"I miss you Santana." I say aloud as I hold a picture of us close to my chest.

I have been trying to write her a letter for the past few days, and I just can't get everything out that I want to say to her. I still write to her often, I know eventually they will get to her. It's been almost 9 months since she was supposed to come home. To be exact, it's been 8 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days. My heart literally aches for her every day. I just don't know how other military families make it through this, especially when their family members have been away for longer, or worse.

I just feel so spent. Every day I wake up without her, I feel my heart break a little bit more. I don't know how I have been able to function without her. I have been reading over her letters. I have hundreds. I just can't put them down. I started from the first one that she wrote me this morning, and I am almost to the last one. Quinn tried to come in and hold me…you know for moral support while I read her beautiful words to me, but I just wanted to be alone. I know that it might be selfish, but the only person I want to touch me is Santana.

_I can't wait to get home to start a family._

I feel the tears as they start to stream down my face. We talked about starting a family in depth the last time we saw each other. She decided that after this deployment she was not going to reenlist in the Army. She was ready to go on to other things. She has so much respect for the military personnel that has families out there, but she said she was just ready to start a new chapter. Of course I stood beside that decision of hers. I was more than happy with the fact that I wouldn't have to let her go again. I told her I was selfish and I just wanted her to myself. She said that made her feel special, you know that someone wanted her around.

I have always wanted her around…especially now.

I have to remember on a daily basis not to dwell on the fact that this is hard on me…what about Santana? What about what she is going through. I feel sick to my stomach and throw up every time that my mind drifts to what may be happening to her.

What if she is sick and no one is making her better?

What if she is lost and she has no way to let anyone know where she is at?

What is she runs out of food and water?

What if she is de…?

I can't go there. She is okay. She has to be. There is just no other possibility.

Another letter read, one more to go.

This letter is unopened. I am pretty sure that I had read every one that she had sent. When she was sending her letters frequently though, they would come at 7 or more at a time so, there was an incident where I may have missed one.

I quickly open it up. My heart fills and I get really emotional at the fact that I get to read her words in a letter that I have yet to memorize the words to.

_It's been way too long since I have been without you. I miss you food, no one can make a vegan lasagna quite the way that you do. No baby, I have not turned vegan, but hells to the ya I miss that shit. I know you are wondering, and yes I am eating fairly well and drinking plenty of water, and Kool-Aid. I know you think that stuff is full of sugar, and other bad ingredients but I love the stuff and so do the guys. It's really nice that we all get the chance to drink it and not get scolded from our significant others about it. _

_I hope that you know that I never thought that it would come to this... I never for one second thought that I would have to go this long without getting your letters or hearing your voice. It's been hell. Literally. I have been wanting to call you, but have had absolutely no chance to. I thought that once we made the plans, we would be able to stick to them, but I guess that did not happen. _

_I have never stopped thinking about you. In fact, you are the only thing I ever think about. Your beautiful hair, your eyes, your skin and that amazing smile that you have reserved just for me. I miss you more than anything in this world. I never thought that I would EVER say this but I miss the way you ramble even when I have no idea what you are trying to say. I miss the way your breath hitches when I nip that special place that is located just above your pulse point. I miss the way our skin molds together when we make love…oh and the way you scream my name breathlessly when I have done everything just right. _

_Sorry baby, I had to add that part in. _

_I haven't had any time to write to you. It has been really busy and hectic around here lately. There are just things I want you to know in case I don't get that chance to hold you in my arms again. I know this sounds extreme, but I just don't want to leave ANYTHING unspoken between us. _

_Number 1: If I could have penned a song for you, or at least make you think that I had written a song for you it would definitely still the credit for Demi Lovato' "Made in the USA."_

_Number 2: I know that you are being brave. You were always the bravest out of the two of us, but I just want you to know that I am trying my best. _

_Number 3: I know how much you love me and how much you miss me, because I feel the same exact way about you. _

_Number 4: If you get to number four than you got this letter a little too early and I need to think of a number 5._

I look at the letter a little confused, but just shrug my shoulders and turn the letter to the back so that I can continue reading. I hear the front door open but I continue reading. Mercedes texted me a few minutes ago and said she was headed over since we hadn't had a girl's night in a while. I guess it would be nice to have people around me right now. I hear my door creak open as I continue to read my letter aloud, but I don't look up. I want to just read her words. I drown out the noise all together and just focus on the piece of paper in front of me.

_Number 5: _

"You'll never go another day without me by your side." The words are read to me. I don't want to look up.

I'm halted. I'm trembling and my emotions are in overdrive. Although I don't want to look up, I have to…I need to.

My tears fall uncontrollably when I look up.

"Hi gorgeous." I barrel off of our bed and jump into the arms of the beauty standing in front of me.

"Oh my God Santana!"

**Author Notes.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know you all want longer chapters, I will do my best. **

**Please Review…**

**Anything you would like me to add to this story…just ask. **


	6. Chapter 6 Calling You Home Update

Just a question before I continue on with this story.

SANTANA g!p? Or not


	7. Chapter 7 Sealing The Deal

The sun is well known these days. Shining its almost torturous rays down on the sand. We have been crawling for hours through these sweltering conditions. It is amazing in itself that I am not suffering from third degree burns as I am sure the temperature is soaring above the 100's right now. My clothing is the reason. My army greens keep me from becoming just another bag of cindered bones in this hot desert.

We have been under attack for days now. Our bunker was compromised, and now we are on the move. I lost a friend yesterday. The outward mourning is brief though when you are a soldier. Sure the inner sadness stays with you but you can't appear weak when you are fighting a war. You have to push on and just try to be even that much stronger.

The war changes when you lose one of your own. I mean of course we are out here fighting for our loved ones and for our freedom, but it becomes even more when you watch your friend get gunned down. It becomes about them, and making sure that you fight on brave and true so that their death was not in vain.

We fight on, we fight this war that we may not even understand but still we stand brave in the midst of unspeakable danger. We take the bullets and the lashes and the torture, so that we can protect the loved ones that we have at home waiting for us.

It's hard. The hardest job I have ever had to do, but I never looked back. Not since day one. I knew I wanted to become a soldier. I knew that I wanted to stand up for what I believed in and be somebody's hero. It was a no brainer for me. I have always had the attitude for it and never wavered on the guts. I just never anticipated that leaving her would be as hard as it was.

As I crawl through this heat induced tomb I think of her. Her face is embedded in my mind. She keeps me going. There are times when I just want to stop and just take a break, but I can't. That could prove lethal and I don't want to subject myself to even the mere chance that I would not see her face again.

As the shots ring out in the distance, I keep her image close. There is a picture of her that sits just inside my army uniform. It's been there since the day I started this mission, and it will be there when I end it, or someone ends it for me.

The gunfire and the sound of screaming missiles is getting closer, I can feel my heartbeat starting to speed up as well as the rush of my adrenaline. We are all on our feet now, guns out in front of us. We are running as fast as we can towards the sound, it is time to be brave now, time to continue our fight.

It takes minutes to catch the crowd. The opposing soldiers running towards us guns aimed. We find out ground and stick it, waiting for the chance to defend what is ours. The fire fight is fierce and shows no signs of letting up as we reach to reload.

My gun is cocked ready to shoot, but I hear a scream next to me. It's my platoon leader, he is holding his chest. A couple of my fellow soldiers are tending to him and yelling for me to continue on. I cross my chest and then do as I am told. I aim down my sights just as I had been doing and then….

"Santana, Santana, baby wake up." I can hear my name being called in the distance.

"Sweetheart wake-up, I've got you." The absolute sweetest voice I have ever heard.

"Santana, come back to me." I can feel a slight shaking and I realize that everything was just a dream. She continues to shake me carefully. I can feel my body start to relax, as I am pretty sure that I was probably flailing and jumping around in my sleep.

"Baby, I'm here." I feel soft warm arms around my upper body. My breathing slows as I start to try to open my eyes. She is still blurry but I can see the shape of her body hovering over me.

"I'm okay." I whisper when I feel her tighten her grip on me.

I know when I open my eyes I am going to see that worry that has been building up in her since I was returned home two weeks ago.

Every night is a new tortuous tale, or in my case a relived reality. I can't shake everything that I went through on the battlefield. She is trying so hard to help me but I just can't tell her about the things that I need to talk about. I haven't told her about what went on when I was kidnapped by enemy forces those many months. I haven't told her anything really. I don't want to scare her.

When I finally wheel myself to open my eyes all of the way, my suspicions are confirmed. She is staring back at me with so much concern. I give her a small smile, knowing damn well that is not going to work. She just leans in to me more and I into her and we just hold each other for a few moments. She doesn't ever question me on my night terrors. She knows that when I am ready that I will come to her.

I love that about her. As much as she is worried about me, she doesn't push…she is just there for me. I miss her so much. It's been a pretty busy two weeks. We really have not had a lot of time together. I had to go through some official questioning and physicals with the Army, due to what I went through. When all was said and done, I was given an honorable discharge. That is something that I can really be proud of.

This was actually my first official night to be back in bed with my beautiful girl. She tried so hard to make our night back together romantic and by the time she was done, I had passed out. I noticed the clock when I opened my eyes just a few minutes ago. It is only 11:30pm. I was only asleep for a couple of hours. My body is sore, I am sure that I must have been waging my own war here is bed.

"You okay Santana?" She asks after a few minutes of holding each other in silence.

"Yah baby, I'm okay. Just another nightmare." I say as I lean over to kiss her forehead.

"You know I'm here for you…right?" She says with concern and worry in her voice.

"Absolutely." I tell her as I kiss a line down the bridge of her nose and stop just short of her lips.

I watch as her lips purse up and wait for me to make my move. I don't dive in right away though. This causes her to smirk and give me a playful glare.

I want to savor this moment. It has been way too long.

I change the position of my body and move myself to straddle her hips. I hear her breath hitch and my body aches at what she must be feeling right now. If it is anything like the way I am feeling we will both quickly be reduced to a heap of emotions soon enough.

"Rachel, I love you." I tell her as I lean down and finally connect our lips. Our lips fit together so perfectly.

"I love you too Santana." She says as she pulls away breathlessly. I love how after all of these years I can still do that to her and even more, that she can still do that to me.

It's amazing how much more I feel for her every day. I can't come close to putting into words just how much she means to me. I intend on showing her just how much, as many times as she will let me. But first I need to make sure that I make good on a promise that I made to her.

I raise my body up and brace myself up on my forearms and lean down to kiss her again. This time a small moan releases from her sweet little mouth. I almost forget what I was about to say to her when my body starts to react to her sounds.

The way she is breathing is giving me goose bumps. I look down and see a thin sheen of sweat starting to form right under her neck. I make eye contact with her, her pupils are blown and her lips appear swollen. She is so beautiful. Being away from her for so long has made me appreciate her even more than I already did.

Her hands are trace a line down my body and then meet in the front, dropping down to cup what she says is one of the most amazing things about my perfect body...her exact words. I'm not too sure how someone that I used to be such a bitch to loves me so unconditionally despite my many flaws. She just says that she is a very, very, very forgiving person.

She squeezes gently on my lower region and I lose where I was in my thoughts, instead I remember my promise to her. I try to shake the feeling of her hand stroking the area between my legs and I look up at her with a loving seriousness.

"I made a promise to you before I left." She looks at me and the biggest smile comes across her face.

"Does that mean?" She stops her movements and throws her arms around me.

"I'm ready to start a family with you after one minor little detail." I move to the side of her and open up my nightstand drawer. I have been keeping a little surprise in there for her for the past few days. I know she doesn't snoop in my stuff, so I knew for sure that she would not find it.

When I take out the tiny white velvet box, her hands come up to cup her cheeks. I can see the tears that are already beginning to stream down her beautiful face. I hold the box out to her and watch as she tears up even more.

"I bought this when I came back. I asked Mercedes to drive me to that jewelry store that you love so much. I looked for an hour before I found this one. I figured if Mercedes was getting all teary eyed over it, that it would be absolutely perfect for you." I open the box to reveal the 2 carat diamond cut engagement ring.

I hold it out to her and use two fingers to take it out of the box. I hear her gasp loudly. I know that she loves it because she is speechless, and anything that renders Ms. Rachel Berry speechless, is a damn fucking good thing.

I slide myself to the side of the bed and pull her with me. I want to do this right. I get down on one knee while she is sitting on the edge of the mattress. I hold out a hand for hers which she of course gives me.

"Baby you know I am not good at this kind of thing, but I am going to try my best." I thread our fingers together and look up at her.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you are the love of my life. I realize that circumstances from our first meeting were not great but the friendship that we built afterwards and the love that we have bridged ever since has been nothing short of amazing. You are the woman that I want to wake up every morning with, and go to bed with every night. You are the only one that I want to ever make love to. The only one that I ever want to put my lips on. You are the amazing woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with and the beautiful stunning woman that I want to have my children. With all of that said, baby will you marry me?"

She still hasn't said anything. She just keeps looking at the ring.

It takes her a few minutes but she finally looks back up at me. Her eyes look absolutely amazing right now as they twinkle. I hold my breath a moment when she starts to speak.

"Santana, I have never felt the way I feel about you, about anyone. You turned my life into something that I never thought it could be. You make me feel so beautiful and like there is nothing in this life that I couldn't do without you. You are everything to me and I would be honored to be your wife. So I am saying yes, Santana Maria Lopez, I will marry you."

I didn't prepare myself for the wave of emotion that I might feel if she said yes. I mean I knew I would be happy but I didn't think that I would be the one that would cry uncontrollably and be the one that she would have to calm down because I was just to overcome with emotion to slip the damn ring on her hand. The poor girl had to do it herself.

I wouldn't change any of it though.

Especially what we are about to do to seal the deal.

**Author Notes**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please Review **

**Any ideas or suggestions for this story, please let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Next Chapter

She said yes.

Obviously, that is the best possible answer that could have come out of her mouth. I am not too sure what the hell I would have done if she would have said no. After slipping the ring on her finger she basked in the glow of the diamond which was actually reflecting off of the wall of our bedroom. Nothing was said. There were no words for this point of time right now. We both just wanted to just be in this moment…with each other.

I let her take in a few extra moments admiring her newly blinged up finger before I made a move to switch our positions. She was still sitting on the edge of the mattress and I was still knelt at her feet. A little smile escaped from the edge of her mouth as I started to make my way back up onto our bed.

Her legs parted, allowing me to slip the lower half of my body inside of the space that was there. I used my upper body strength to hover over her and take in the way that her brown locks were splayed across the white pillow and the way that her eyes started to close when I leaned into her further.

My lips are just above hers now. I can smell the familiar scent of coconut and strawberries. I would have to say that is easily my favorite scent lately, especially when it comes together on her beautiful skin. I can't wait any longer. Her lips are puckered slightly and her eyes are beginning to become hooded. I know it is just a matter of time before she tells me that she needs me. I don't want the most important person in my life to ever want for anything, even when it comes to our intimate times together.

We lost so much time together in those many months that I was gone. I didn't know what was going to happen, or even how it was going to happen. I didn't know if I would be able to come home and see Rachel again. Fuck, I didn't even know if I was going to even survive everything that I went through.

But I did.

She is giving me a puzzled look. I am sure that my brows are probably furrowed at this moment as I think back to the horrors that I endured there. I straighten up quick though when I feel the softness of Rachel's hands on my cheek.

"You're safe Santana." She whispers and then surges up slowly to place a soft kiss on my lips.

Somehow that's all I needed to return myself back to this moment, right here with her. I lower myself down, this time letting the weight of my body fall against Rachel's. I let me lips linger right above hers for just a moment before I finally let them connect again in a passionate and loving tango.

I've missed this. I don't intend on ever having to miss it again.

I can't hold in the moan that escapes me when she pulls away quick enough to nip at my bottom lip, and then plunges her tongue inside of my mouth when my lips part slightly to relieve the sting. I returned the gesture, swirling my tongue around the space that she left for me. Moaning and gasping slightly as tongues dance together, bumping into teeth and the warm walls of each other's mouth. Her breathing is getting faster. Kissing has always been one of the things that could really get her in the mood. Especially my kisses, she always says.

I feel her hips starting to thrust upwards. She is trying to gain some type of friction as she continues to devour my mouth. Her hands are gripping me hard and I know that if I want this to go for any length of time, I better stop kissing her.

I reluctantly pull away. She instantly frowns, and I almost gave in to it, but there is more that I want to do to her. I use one of my hands and bring it up to slowly move her head to the side to expose her neck. Her breath hitches and I can't help the smirk that comes across my face, because I know what she wants. I lean down and skim my lips over her tanned skin. I start at her right under her earlobe and then run downward, stopping at her pulse point to place a kiss there before biting down on it. Her body bows and she breathlessly tries to scream out my name. I didn't bite her hard, but I did just enough to leave a mark, which I know she doesn't mind. I run my tongue over the newly raised area to sooth the sting I left on her skin. I then start to deepen the light purple mark by sucking on it. I want her to be able to see this one for a few days, and be reminded of this moment when she sees it.

"Oh God Santana!" She says as her body starts to writhe beneath me.

I remove my lips from her neck and bring my face back to the front so that I can look at her. Her pupils are fully blown and I am pretty sure with the way her hands are holding on to me, that is not the only reaction that I am getting out of her.

"I love you Rachel." I whisper out before I continue on to show her how much.

She throws her head back as I start to make my way down. Its times like these that I am glad that Rachel's pajamas of choice consist only of a thin tank top and a pair of skimpy panties. I trickle my fingers down her sides as slowly as I can to draw goose bumps on her skin. When my fingers come to the end of her tank top and begin to slide it up just as slow, she gets a little impatient and leans up to basically rip it off herself.

"Hmmm, is someone a little turned on right now?" I laugh out loudly and watch in amusement as she whips her panties off just as quick and tosses it near the same space that she tossed her tank just moments before.

"Baby, I have been waiting too long for this, I refuse to let you make me wait any longer." With that she pulls me down hard against her and crashes our bodies together.

I was so stunned by her sudden fierceness that I didn't even catch the part where she flipped us over and she was now topping me. I take a deep breath and playfully thrust my hips up into her now completely naked center. She gasps deeply and then grinds down into my now very harden member.

"Baby, I can't wait any longer." I hear her gasp and then she starts to slide down my body.

"Fuck." I say breathlessly as she hooks her fingers in my boxers and starts to slide them down my legs.

She doesn't go slowly. Normally she would because she is really into the teasing thing. I can tell she is close to exploding because she is not wasting any time. If I have to be completely honest, I don't think that I could take the teasing right now anyway. I have a cock at full mass that is about to blow at any moment.

As soon as she throws my boxers aside, she starts to snake herself back up my body. She then straddles my hips with my shaft standing straight up in front of her beautifully waxed mound. I can't help but admire the beautiful skin there. I move my eyes up to look up at her. She has this soft look on her face and I am pretty sure she has what looks like the start of tears in her eyelids. I reach my hands up and cup her cheeks and catch the falling water with my thumbs.

"You okay gorgeous." She leans into one of my hands and turns her lips to kiss my palm.

"I just…missed this Santana, so much. When you were gone…" I cut her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"I'm here now baby, I am never leaving you again." Her tears start to really flow now, but she has a smile on her face.

"Make love to me Santana." She whispers into my hand.

I lean up so that my face is level with hers and I capture her lips in mine. I carefully switch our positions, but I don't break our entanglement. I want to stay like this forever.

When I get up flipped she instantly wraps her legs loosely around my waist. Our lips have yet to cease the kiss. I take one of my hands and run it down her soft skin and run two fingers through her sopping wet center, circling her clit a couple of times and then gathering some of her wetness so that I can smear it on my on my bulbous mushroom head.

After putting her juices on me, I align my hard cock with her entrance and start to thrust forward. She is the first to break our kiss when she throws her head back panting my name. I continue to thrust forward, however I do it slowly to allow her the time to adjust to my girth and my size. When I am fully inside of her I hold my position for a moment and wait on her to give me a sign that she is okay and ready.

She brings her hand down in between us and starts to play with her clit, and that is cue enough for me to start a rhythm of my own.

Being inside of her has always been one of those things that could make me instantly cum. She is always so tight and she squeezes me so hard that I always feel like she is going to make me pass out from that pleasure alone. I continue to thrust forward, however I do it slowly to allow her the time to adjust to my girth and my size. When I am fully inside of her I hold my position for a moment and wait on her to give me a sign that she is okay and ready.

She brings her hand down in between us and starts to play with her clit, and that is cue enough for me to start a rhythm of my own.

Being inside of her has always been one of those things that could make me instantly cum. She is always so tight and she squeezes me so hard that I always feel like she is going to make me pass out from that pleasure alone.

I started out slowly thrusting my cock into her as she tightened her legs around my waist. Both of her hands found mine and our fingers laced together tightly as I held them above her head. I could feel her start to flutter around me; this was not going to take long at all. I sped up my pace, and then held my body tightly against hers on ever third thrust, to make sure that I got as deep into her as possible. When I hit her G-spot, she screamed out, and I made sure to keep hitting that spot within her.

"Oh fuck Santana, right there baby." She pants out as I start to thrust into her hard and deep.

"Santana…baby…I'm going to cum." I am thrusting in and out of her at full force now.

I can hear the sounds of my cock going in and out of her, due to the copious amount of liquid that I am drawing out of her.

"Cum for me Rachel." I grit out as I am trying to focus on my own state of arousal.

"Baby, I can't hold it." She says as she tries to squeeze her legs tighter around me.

"Let go sweetheart, I am right here." I coo as I feel her pussy starting to clinch.

Within seconds she is squeezing the life out of my cock and her body is rocking ferociously as a hard orgasm racks her body. She screams out my name and her body bows as I continue to pound into her. The feeling of her pussy clenching so hard around me proved to be way to much as my own orgasm took over and load after load of thick cum started to cover her insides.

"Oh God Santaannnnaa!" She screams out again as another orgasm takes over her body.

I continue to move inside of her, but this time at a slower pace to help her ride out her second orgasm. She is panting and breathing extremely hard. I continue to hold our hands above her head and bend down to kiss her lips, as we both try to even out our breathing.

It takes a good few minutes before I am safely able to pull out of her, but even that proved to be a challenge, frankly because I just didn't want to leave that space within her. We both huffed at the loss but our contentment returned when she moved her body enough to slide into my arms. We held each other tight, taking in the comfort and safety that the two of us bring each other. I have never felt this way about anyone in my whole life. There is no way in hell I won't do what I can every day to make sure that she knows just how much she is wanted and appreciated.

We laid there in silence just holding each other for a while. I enjoyed the feel of her skin against mine and the softness of her hair as my fingers stroked her long brown locks.

"So you really ready for all of this?" I asked her.

"What do you mean baby?" She lifts her head up so that she can look at me.

"I mean…you know…be my wife…the mother of our kids…that part of our lives."

She didn't answer right away. I wasn't worried though, especially when that sweet little smile started to play at the corner of her lips. She acted like she was thinking about it and then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"There is no one I would rather write the next chapter of my life with."

**Author Notes.**

**Sorry it took so long to update…I have a lot of other stories going and I don't really want to rush through them…I have another chapter for this one written but I am still editing it. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
